


Prostration

by Lise



Series: Gehenna [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Flogging, Loki's a goddamn mess, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, but actually sort of more okay than in previous installments, not terribly healthy relationships, this should really just be called "tripped and fell into Blackfrost porn", truly just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has Loki right where she wants him. At least for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prostration

**Author's Note:**

> I swore to myself that I wasn't going to post/write another installment of the Gehennaverse until I finished the one that's been in progress since Captain America: The Winter Soldier came out. But since that's moving at a glacial pace (you know who's bad at kink negotiation? it's Loki!) and I got a sudden hankering for Natasha/Loki porn, well...here we are. I'm sort of sorry but mostly also not sorry. 
> 
> I am sorry for all the people who are waiting on me to update other things and instead are getting this. But also not that sorry about that, either, because I am trying to apologize less.
> 
> Have fun, don't take relationship advice from either of these people.

Natasha didn’t think of herself as a risk taker. She was a spy, after all - it wasn’t her style to charge in without thinking first, to be reckless, to take risks. That was Clint’s job. And she _had_ been careful, thought through the scenarios, considered her options.

She’d made her bed, and now Loki was lying in it.

Figuratively, at least. Right now he was standing in front of her and she could see him teetering between violence and collapse, like he couldn’t decide which way to fall and he’d come to her instead. Which was what she’d wanted, but it was getting harder to distinguish what she wanted because she could use it and what she just...wanted.

It was just the sex, she told herself. The sex was good.

“You again,” she said, and Loki flinched. Natasha adjusted her assessment. She’d have to watch herself. If Loki shattered too soon she wouldn’t be able to control where the shards fell.

“Where else would I go?” Loki asked, brittle, dangerous. She took a step toward him and he tensed.

“It’s good,” she said, more quietly. “That you came to me.”

“I want everything to burn,” Loki said. His voice vibrated faintly, his eyes flickering away from her. “I want to tear the world apart-”

“But you came to me. Good boy,” Natasha said, taking another step forward. She was taking a risk, if he heard that as condescension. By the way he shivered, he didn’t. “It’s not really the world you want to destroy, is it?”

Loki twitched, his tongue darting out across his lips. “No.”

“And that’s why you’re here. Because you know I’ll do it for you. Ruin you.” She lowered her voice a notch, and let a mocking note slide in. “ _Save_ you.”

Loki’s lips parted and she heard him inhale, soft but sharp. “You can’t,” he said, but there was something almost desperate in his voice. Easier every time, Natasha thought. Like putty. If she used that too often, though...even putty could break.

“Don’t I?” She said, and raised her hand so her thumb rested on his pulse. She felt it jump, his throat moving as he swallowed.

“Then do it,” he said. His head tipped back slightly. “End it. That’s the only way to _save me._ ”

“No,” Natasha said, her voice hard. “It isn’t.” She ran her fingertips lightly down his throat, giving him just a hint of her nails. “That’s just giving up. I expect better from you.” Loki twitched again, like she’d struck him.

“You should know better than to have expectations of me,” he said, still brittle, trying too hard for mocking.

“Oh, but I do,” Natasha said. “I expect you to obey me. I expect you to please me. I expect you to come to me when you need to get your head on straight.” She moved her fingers suddenly, tangling them in his hair and yanking his head back. “One out of three so far. _I expect better._ ”

She watched Loki’s jaw shift, sucking in another sharp breath. “Tell me what you want,” he said after a moment. Natasha considered telling him to figure it out, but the quiver in his voice decided her. Hauling his head back a little further, she bit his exposed throat and then pushed him away. “Clothes off.”

Loki obeyed. His hands looked a little shaky unbuttoning his shirt. He started to drop it to the floor, and she held up a finger. “Folded,” she said, and smirked at him. “Wouldn’t want to make a mess.”

Loki licked his lips. “Certainly not,” he said, and folded the shirt, followed by his pants. She caught his hands before he started removing his underwear, though, squeezed his wrist lightly.

“No,” she said. “Not yet.” She slid her hand flat up over his stomach, up his chest to draw a line across his throat from one side to another. “I really should get you that collar,” she murmured. “Clip a leash to it and tell you to _heel._ ” She smirked up at him, heard him hiss quietly. Natasha dropped her hand back down to pinch one of his nipples and Loki jerked toward her, his head bowing toward her, hands moving to her hips. She thought for a moment that he wanted to kiss her - one of those off-limits things, _plausible deniability -_ but he just held her, for a moment oddly gentle.

“If you put a collar on me I will break it and then you,” Loki said after a moment. Natasha almost smiled.

“I don’t think so. I think you’d _like_ it.” She tucked her fingers into the waistband of his briefs. “Just like you’re going to like kneeling to me.” Loki shuddered, and Natasha gave him a little push toward the couch. “Over there.” He went, hesitating a little and looking back toward her, uncertain.

She sauntered over and sat down, letting her knees fall apart into a V, and tilted her head back to look up at him. “Well?” Natasha said, raising her eyebrows. “Do I need to repeat myself?”

“No,” Loki said after a moment, and dropped to his knees. His eyes were fixed on her now, like she was the gravitational center of his world. Natasha crooked a finger.

“Come here.” Loki shuffled over to her, and Natasha waited until he was within reach to extend her hand again, threading her fingers into his hair. Loki tilted his head into it with a little sigh, like just that was enough to give him a rush. “You’re desperate for touch, aren’t you,” she murmured. “Poor boy. Is that part of why you need to hurt so much? It’s the only kind of touch you can accept?”

Loki closed his eyes. “No.”

“No, what?” She traced her fingers lightly over the line of Loki’s jaw.

“I am not - _desperate._ ”

“Really?” Natasha asked, mock playfully, and trailed her fingers down Loki’s neck. He shivered with a very soft, breathy exhale that turned into a quiet _ah_ when she tugged on his hair. “Not desperate at all.”

Loki swayed toward her. She doubted he was even aware of it. “Does it matter,” he said.

“Of course it matters.” She cupped a hand around the back of Loki’s neck and drew him in closer. “How long has it been since anyone else touched you but me?”

Loki licked his lips. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

“A long time, then,” Natasha murmured. She ran her hand down the back of Loki’s neck, tracing his spine. “Like I said. Poor boy. No wonder you’re so needy. But you have to give a little to get a little. You know that.”

She pulled her hands back and stripped off her shirt, dropping it to the floor. She could feel Loki’s eyes on her, a mixture of hunger and yearning. She scooted to the edge of the couch and put her fingers back in Loki’s hair, this time pulling him in, guiding his head to her chest. Loki looked up at her, hands moving slowly to her waist, drifting up her sides.

She gave him a crooked smile and he slid his hands behind her, undoing the clasp of her bra and drawing it away. Natasha let him, let him cup one of her breasts in the palm of his hand, thumb skating lightly over her nipple and drawing forth a shiver of pleasure. Loki glanced up at her and then moved, lowering his head and flicking his tongue against the pink bud. Natasha inhaled sharply and Loki did it again, but more slowly, the flat of his tongue laving over sensitive skin. Natasha felt her back arch, pushing into him, and Loki made a low sound, his other hand dropping to her thigh as he sucked at her nipple, a slight tug that drew an answering one from between her legs.

Loki switched breasts, tongue circling her nipple, nose pressed into her. She could hear the rough sound of his breathing and her hips shifted and twisted, the ache in her core growing.

“Use your fingers,” she ordered. Loki nodded, the hand on her thigh releasing, tickling her inner thighs until he traced a fingertip very lightly over her cunt, and she had to keep from arching into it. She bit back a moan, fingers tightening in Loki’s hair, not quite yanking. The next stroke of his fingers was a little deeper, a little more satisfying, but still nothing near enough. Natasha twisted his hair in her fist and pulled.

“You’re impatient,” Loki murmured.

“You’re right,” Natasha said. “I am. I know what I want, and I take it.” She moved her foot, ran it up Loki’s leg to his crotch and pressed down on the hot stiffness straining against his briefs. Loki moaned, his hips rocking up into the kneading balls of her foot - until she pulled it away. “Fingers,” she repeated. “Now.”

Loki dropped his head back to her chest, but this time when his fingers found her sex he didn’t tease. She barely felt one slim finger slide inside her. She _did_ feel his thumb circling her clit, and _oh._ The word burst from her lips and she expected to hear Loki laugh, but he just exhaled loudly, his mouth roaming across her breasts. She noticed the finger when he curled it, though, pressure deep inside and it felt dangerously good. Her legs fell wider apart and Loki pressed closer, his thumb circling closer and closer. Natasha dropped her head back, no longer minding the rocking of her hips.

“Good,” she praised, and felt Loki shiver. “This is - this is why I keep you around.” She moved her foot again, rubbing him deliberately, and he whined into her chest.

Natasha gasped when he pulled his fingers out only to inhale sharply when he thrust two back in. Two of his long fingers seemed to fill her, reach that ache inside even as she rubbed against the pressure of his thumb now sliding over and over her clit, each stroke sending a jolt of electric feeling through her body. She could hear herself gasping, high and half bitten off, and glanced down.

Loki had lifted his head and was looking at her with an expression that made her stomach flip even as it made her want to moan. It was something like awe, wonder, but a moment later his face was once more buried in her breasts, gasping wordlessly as he rutted against her foot, fingers starting to thrust as his thumb played her like a violin drawing towards crescendo.

When she came, it literally curled her toes, and she heard Loki make a punched sound, his underwear turning damp under her foot. His fingers stuttered and stopped, but he didn’t pull them out, middle and index fingers buried inside her as he gasped, little puffs of air that brushed damp and sensitive nipples.

Maybe _she’d_ needed that, Natasha thought a little dazedly.

“Good boy,” she said, rubbing her foot gently against him until she heard Loki suck in a breath, his fingers twitching, curling against her inner walls. She let out a little _ha_ of her own, body clamping down around his fingers. Natasha dragged her fingernails over his scalp. “You know what to do.”

“Mmmnn.” Loki swayed slightly, pressed his lips to the swell of her breast and began to move his fingers again, shifting so his forehead rested against her shoulder, and the change in angle made her gasp and jolt forward against him: fingertips inside her in just the right place, hand pressing against the sensitive tissue just forward of her entrance.

He had her riding his hand in just a few strokes, and biting back moans not long after. Natasha raised her hands to dig into Loki’s shoulders, hitching one leg over his hip to drive his fingers deeper. “You must have been - _ah_ \- very popular with the ladies,” Natasha said. “As long as you kept close rein on that tongue of yours…”

Loki’s face felt hot against her shoulder and she felt more than heard his muffled moan, coupled with a shiver down his spine.

Natasha’s second orgasm broke a little less violently, sweet relief suffusing through her body. This time Loki withdrew his fingers, moving as though to wipe them on his leg.

“No,” Natasha said without really thinking, but once she realized the direction of her own thoughts...Loki looked at her, gaze hazy, thoroughly in her thrall. “Lick it up,” she said. “Show me...show me what you’d do to me with your tongue, if I let you.”

Loki’s inhale shuddered slightly but he raised his fingers shining with her slick, eyes meeting hers and licking slowly from knuckle to fingertip. He split his fingers and slid his tongue between them, curling deftly around and lapping them clean. Natasha kept her exhale quiet, but her belly tightened and she couldn’t help but imagine Loki’s dark head bent down, tongue flicking against her. She dropped her hand down, not with any real intent, just rubbing her fingers almost idly against herself. Loki’s eyes followed her hands, though, and she could see him stiffen, the outline of his cock pressing against his wet underwear.

She pulled her hand away. “Does it turn you on, thinking about eating me out?” she asked. “You love it.”

Loki lifted his chin slightly. “Should that be something shameful?” His voice was a little rough, and Natasha smirked.

“Not at all,” she said smoothly. “You’re not bad at it, either.” Natasha sat back and let her legs spread. “Go on.”

Loki moved fast when he wanted to. His hands slid under her ass and pulled her forward to the edge of the couch, fingers squeezing the muscle of her buttocks, bringing her hips up and dropping his head down. He mouthed up the inside of her thigh, teeth scraping just lightly against the skin, changing to licks where she was already wet and finally turning his head toward her center-

He just breathed on her, a soft stream of air that _tickled_ and made heat rush up her spine. “Ah! - did I say you could tease me?” Natasha asked, though she had to admit her voice didn’t sound very imposing.

“It’s - mm. Only teasing if I don’t intend to go through with it,” Loki murmured. Natasha shifted her hips, the muscles of her ass bunching in his hands.

“Go ahead and get to the - _ohhh._ ” She broke off, dropping her head back as Loki licked her from center to front, flat of his tongue dragging over just the surface, the second brush pushing deeper, parting her folds and offering warm, slippery pressure everywhere it touched. Natasha felt a fresh surge of heat down, heat and wet.

She canted her hips, legs draped over his shoulders; Loki pulled her closer, the tip of his tongue just flicking under her clit, not quite touching. Making her gasp, an electric tingle shooting through her. Her hips thrust reflexively, grinding into his face, and Loki just shifted his grip and moaned into her, the vibration of sound traveling up into her body and making her bite her lip. Natasha gasped all over again when he sucked, a gasp that turned into another moan, louder, as his tongue circled her clit, pushed the hood back and withdrew, lapped against her over and over. Natasha knotted her fingers in Loki’s hair and gave up on restraint, riding his eager mouth until she crested.

“Ah-!” She pulled his head hard against her, loins pulsing. Loki made an obscene slurping noise and Natasha bit off a moan; his tongue thrust into her, teasing against her vagina and then pushing just in, his nose ground against her like he could reach more of her. Her thighs were a slippery, slick mess, and she could hear the whine in every one of Loki’s exhalations.

She released his hair slowly and let him fall back. He raised his head to look at her, nose and mouth glistening and giving her a thrill of peculiar pride.

“Come here,” she said, letting her voice slide toward something sweet, not quite cloying. Loki rose up, still kneeling, and she pulled him in, reaching to slide her hand into his underwear, take his cock in hand and give him a tug that made him gasp. He was flushed almost angry purple and it was easy to slick her hand with the pre-cum he must’ve been leaking for a while.

“All right,” she said. “You can ask for something now.”

Loki shuddered. “Please,” he whispered. Natasha considered making him beg more, but the pleasant ache between her legs decided her against it, and she shifted forward.

“On your back,” she said, letting go of his cock and giving him a little shove. He went down for her and Natasha dropped her hands to his hips and maneuvered between his legs. She held him down with her elbows on his thighs, dragging his briefs down as she bent her head and took him in her mouth.

Loki let out a sound like a strangled whine and quivered like a plucked string. She heard his shuddering inhale when she hummed, wrapping her fist around the base of his cock and squeezing to feel Loki writhe under her, his palms slamming flat against the floor. She worried briefly about whether he was going to splinter something, and then dismissed the thought.

Natasha paused, waiting for Loki to look down, and then smirked and started blowing him in earnest, sucking down as much as she could take and then easing off, and she might not quite have Loki’s facility with his tongue but she damn well knew what she was doing. By the sound of Loki’s moans (“ _unh -_ ah! - _haa_ -”) he appreciated it.

And was unraveling fast. His hips moved in desperate little pulses, a near continuous whine squeezing out from between his teeth. “Ple-ease,” he gasped again, voice breaking. “Natasha-”

_There,_ she thought, and pulled off with a wet pop, sliding her hand up to squeeze under the head, thumb rubbing over the ridge above. Loki made a choked, airless sound and came, body arching up off the floor. Natasha watched him ride it out, the corners of her lips twitching.

“There’s a good boy,” she murmured, and Loki inhaled sharply, a shudder running through his whole body. She slid her hand along his softening cock and Loki gasped, short and sharp. His eyes were barely open slits, almost entirely black. Letting go of him, Natasha crawled up his body, resting her elbows on his chest. “Better?” She asked. Loki nodded, jerky and unsteady. “But not enough,” she added.

Loki closed his eyes and licked his lips. He wavered. “Do you want me to hurt you?” She pressed. A quick jerk of his chin. She reached out and took it. “Good. Clean yourself up and stand facing the wall. I need to get something.” Pushing herself up, she stretched her arms overhead and stood. “And don’t leave a mess on the floor.”

Loki’s breath caught, and Natasha paused, studying his face. The flush in his cheeks looked high, feverish, and for a moment Natasha wondered if he was pushing himself too far. But she didn’t see the danger signs yet.

She planted her foot in his chest and shoved him down. “I expect you in position when I get back.” Natasha didn’t look back as she left him there.

It was only when she took a deep breath of the air in her bedroom that Natasha realized how much the other room smelled like sex. Taking her time to dig what she wanted out of her closet gave her a little time to decompress. Everything was going swimmingly so far, and it surprised her a little that that wasn’t a surprise. That was dangerous, and Natasha noted it; it’d be too easy to forget that Loki’s teeth weren’t pulled, just not bared at her right now.

Still, it was intoxicating. That was the dangerous part.

She waited until she was fairly certainly Loki would have collected himself and then strolled out again, feeling the shift in her gait toward something like a stalk. Loki was where she’d told him to be, his hands planted against the brick wall. She knew he heard her by the way the muscles of his back twitched. Natasha paused just behind him, standing up on tiptoe to give his shoulder a bite, swinging the thongs of the flogger over the other shoulder so the ends slapped against his chest. She slid one hand down and squeezed his ass, mostly just for fun, and then smacked it to feel Loki jump. He turned his head slightly and she grinned at him.

“What do I need to do,” he asked, voice a little thick. She glanced down at his cock, already half stiff, and wondered how long he’d been standing here imagining what was going to happen.

“Nothing.” Natasha said, pulling the flogger back so the thongs slithered over his skin. “I don’t need you to do anything tonight. Just feel it.” She smiled at him. “And I do like it when you scream.”

His eyes closed with a sharp little inhale, and Natasha pulled back, swinging the whip by her side, letting Loki hear the sound of leather whispering against leather. Natasha waited until he shifted uneasily and then struck.

Once, and only once, she’d used a flogger with metal tips with the idea that Loki could take it, might even need the extra intensity. That had gone...poorly. Now she stuck with leather. It seemed to work just as well.

Loki’s back arched into the first blow across his shoulders, a sharp sound bursting from his lungs. She repeated the stroke in the other direction, overlapping, and the sound bit off and turned into a whine. “You sound so _desperate,_ ” she said. “You really need this, don’t you? I’ve barely even started and you’re panting for it.” Watching his head drop further forward, Natasha drew back her arm and swung across the backs of his thighs. Loki jumped and Natasha stepped forward, sliding the handle of the flogger up the inside of one of his thighs, tapping it against his balls.

“Could you take it?” she asked, lowering her voice almost conspiratorially. She saw him tense and shudder.

“I would, if you wanted,” he said, and Natasha felt a thrill run down her spine, heat pooling afresh in her stomach. “Anything you gave - I would take.”

She ran her fingers lightly down his back and stepped back, smacking the leather against her palm. “I like the sound of that.”

She weighed the flogger in one hand and laid into him. Overlapping strokes down his back and up, over his shoulders to hit his chest. Skin reddened under the lashes and his sharp, panting gasps quickly turned into cries, higher, louder. Natasha clamped her legs together like that could give her some satisfaction for the growing ache in her cunt. Loki twisted with every stroke of the whip, and she couldn’t help but feel satisfied that even if she couldn’t leave lasting marks this way, he was feeling it.

“Turn around,” she ordered, and when Loki was facing her she slid her left hand down and started touching herself, rubbing her fingers around her clit. Loki stared at her, eyes wide and glazed, erect again, eyes flicking from her face to her fingers and back. “It gets me wet, watching you squirm,” Natasha said frankly, and Loki’s lips parted, eyelashes fluttering. _Easy._

She twitched the flogger, slapped the thongs across his chest so the tips would sting one of his nipples, and watched Loki’s back arch. Her fingers weren’t enough, and Loki looked like he was trembling. She could push him further, probably.

Pulling her hand away, she dropped the flogger and yanked him away from the wall, walking him back toward the couch with one hand tangled in his hair. Loki half fell onto it and Natasha climbed on top of him, meeting his stunned, dazed eyes. She crowded in close, gave his cock a cursory stroke, and guided him into her.

Loki’s eyes slammed closed and he made a high, ragged sound; Natasha bit her lip hard. She was loose enough, but the fresh stretch and the sudden intense feeling of being _filled_ still shot up her spine like a bolt of electricity. She couldn’t quite hold in a gasp of her own, her thighs flexing on either side of Loki as he grabbed onto her hips like he needed an anchor. She pushed his hands away, shifting, grinding against him to settle herself and find the perfect angle.

When she glanced at Loki, he looked like he was just barely holding back from flipping them over and fucking her like a wild thing. For a half second she almost wanted to see what would happen. The half second passed quickly.

She lifted herself up, raising her hips so he slid almost all the way out of her, then slammed them back down. The pace she set was brutal, almost wild, riding him hard. Natasha’s hips pumped up and down, shifting until she could get pressure on both her clit and inside. She released Loki’s hair to grab onto his shoulders, could hear him gasping like he’d been running for miles, his hips thrusting up against hers, grinding back into her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, breasts pressed against his chest, pounding rhythm shortening, stuttering-

“ _Aaaah-_ ” Loki turned his face into her neck and she felt him come, his whole body stiffening, the feeling of fresh warmth inside and the pulse of his cock inside her. Natasha shuddered and fell over the edge a moment later, heard Loki make a punched sound as she clenched around him. Heat flooded through her and for a moment she almost clung to Loki as he shuddered and panted into her skin. The feeling was - intense. Almost overwhelming.

_Good._

That scared her. Natasha forced her eyes open, but Loki was still shaking - finally burnt out, she guessed, and coming down off whatever had been keeping him going. That and the adrenaline crash from the pain. He was going to be useless for a while.

She could shove him off and tell him to beat it. That didn’t quite sit right with her, though. At least not anymore.

“Natasha,” Loki said, his voice blurry. Something there that made a shiver crawl down her spine.

She ran her fingers into his hair. “You did good,” she murmured, and he shuddered like that was all he wanted to hear.


End file.
